


Whisper Soft To Each Other

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Exhausted nerd dads + terrible travel = nap time before the con starts.





	Whisper Soft To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme that was soooo my jam. Thanks for the opportunity to write this, prompter! 
> 
> The title is from Donora’s “Shh,” which was featured in a PostSecret video about ten years ago. It’s one of my favorite songs.

Liam and Sam’s trip to this con so far has been an interminable combination of overcrowded airports, delayed flights, overheated airplanes full of noisy passengers complaining about the delays, and frenzied sprints to make their connection. When they finally reach their destination, they discover that Liam’s luggage hasn’t made the second flight. To add insult to injury, when they step out of the airport after dealing with airline customer service and arranging for Liam’s bag to be sent on once it arrives, the thunderstorms that had caused the cascade of delays which had been affecting them all day reach their peak and begin dumping water on them the second they step out the airport door.

By the time they get to the hotel, they’re both soaking wet, exhausted, and completely out of sorts. Liam has the kind of unholy tension headache that only a combination of impending jet lag, rapidly changing barometric pressure, and dehydration can produce, and by the time they make it to the elevator after checking in, he’s holding his head in his hands and wondering if drilling a hole in his head to alleviate some of the pressure would hurt any less than his head does right now. 

“Hey,” Sam says softly, tugging gently on Liam’s elbow. “This is our floor.”

Liam nods slightly, regretting it instantly, and lets Sam more or less lead him off the elevator and to their room. As soon as the door clicks open, Liam opens his eyes enough to find the bed and flops down on it face first. 

“You should really change out of those wet clothes,” Sam says. “And for once I don’t even mean anything forward by it.”

Liam makes incoherent noises into the pillow that Sam interprets as “I don’t care and also my luggage is still on an airplane somewhere.” 

“C’mon, you can borrow some of mine. I probably have something for the headache in here somewhere too,” Sam says, opening his suitcase and rummaging around. 

“A power drill?” Liam asks, picking his head about a centimeter off the pillow. 

Sam snorts. “No, but I’ve got some...let’s see...children’s chewable acetaminophen, probably not the best choice, gummy vitamins, also not a whole lot of help, oh, here we go, I forgot I put that whole bottle of ibuprofen in here when we went to the last con. Hang on.”

Liam hears Sam disappear into the small bathroom and then hears a glass being set down on the nightstand next to the bed, followed by the sound of pills rattling out of a bottle. 

“Sit up and take these and then get changed,” Sam says calmly. “Then you can go right back to being face down for a while. Even with all the delays, we’ve got hours before we have to do anything.”

“You’re such a dad,” Liam says weakly, but he lets Sam help him sit up and then takes the pills and finishes the glass of water. While he does this, Sam is quickly stripping out of his own wet clothes and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ordinarily Liam would be ogling Sam and making suggestive remarks, but right now all he wants to do is sleep until the pain goes away.

Sam tosses a pair of his sweatpants and a super-soft hoodie onto the bed next to Liam. “I love that hoodie,” Liam says, slowly tugging off his own wet clothes, trying not to wince every time he moves his head. 

“I do too. You’re lucky that you’re my best friend, cause I don’t think I’d lend it to anyone else,” Sam jokes. “Even now, I’m only lending it to you because you clearly need it more than I do.”

Liam laughs weakly as he finishes changing and lies back down on the bed, face up this time. Sam comes around to the other side of the bed and pulls back the covers.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks.

“I got soaked too, and now I’m freezing and tired. I’m going to join you. Besides, even if circumstances weren’t like this, getting to take an afternoon nap with zero chance of being interrupted by small children is a pretty rare treat and I’m definitely not going to miss a chance to do it,” Sam says as he crawls under the sheets. 

“You make a compelling argument,” Liam says, shifting around so he can get under the covers and closer to Sam. 

“I always do,” Sam says, pulling Liam closer so that Liam’s head is on his shoulder and stroking his hand slowly down Liam’s back. “Now close your eyes and hush or I’ll be forced to sing you a lullaby.”

“Anything but that,” Liam mumbles into Sam’s chest, draping an arm of his own over Sam’s body and slowly surrendering to sleep. 

Several hours later, Liam gradually awakens and lifts his head. At first he has trouble remembering where or when he is, and for a moment he doesn’t care because wherever it is, it’s dark and quiet and soft and warm. Dim light is filtering in through the sheer curtains, and all he can hear is the hum of the air conditioner and Sam’s slow breaths. He can feel Sam’s body under his as well as Sam’s hand on his back yet all of the sensation is filtered through the softness of their clothing and the light pressure of the covers. He can’t remember the last time he felt this cozy or this safe. 

As consciousness returns, Liam realizes that his headache has receded to tolerable levels and will probably improve even more once he has some more water and some food. But getting either of those would mean having to leave this delightful cocoon, and he’s not ready to do that quite yet. He gently replaces his head on Sam’s shoulder and closes his eyes again, wondering if they can just stay like this forever, the rest of the world be damned. 

“Hey,” Sam says groggily, feeling Liam stir, “How’s your head?”

“Better,” Liam says, his voice also a little hoarse from sleep. “How’re you?”

“Pretty good now that I’ve had a nap,” Sam says, stretching a little but then settling back down and replacing his arm around Liam. “I should lend you this hoodie more often. You’re so cuddly and soft when you’re wearing it.”

Liam begins tracing slow patterns with his fingers on Sam’s chest. “Why do you think I like when you wear it so much?” 

“Well, quite often our time alone together involves you trying to get me out of whatever I’m wearing as quickly as possible,” Sam says, sliding his hand up to gently pet Liam’s hair. 

“I usually don’t hear objections to that,” Liam says, sliding his hand under the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and continuing to trace patterns on his soft warm skin. Sam laughs at Liam’s comment, but then moves his hand under Liam’s hoodie and strokes his back. 

“You must be feeling better if you’re trying to flirt with me,” Sam says, sliding his hand down to rest on Liam’s ass.

“I rather hoped I was succeeding at flirting with you,” Liam says, picking his head up so that he can look at Sam. 

Sam’s response comes in the form of a kiss that starts slow but then becomes more urgent as the spark of desire within them begins to kindle. Before long, they’re eagerly helping each other strip off their clothes, needing to feel the other’s skin against theirs, kissing and caressing and sliding against each other, trying to get as close as they can possibly be. For all that they want each other fiercely, there’s still a soft sleepy sweetness to their movements, a languid tangling of limbs as they come together.

Sam touches Liam’s face gently, as if Liam is made of fragile glass. “I told you my head was better,” Liam says, nuzzling against Sam’s hand. 

“I know,” Sam says softly. “I just...I love you, okay?”

“I love you too,” Liam says, hearing his voice catch, suddenly emotional.

“But I do hear that orgasms are good for headaches,” Sam murmurs teasingly in an attempt to lighten the moment. “So perhaps we should experiment and find out,” he continues, sliding his hand down to stroke Liam’s cock.

Liam starts to laugh but inhales sharply when he feels Sam’s fingers around his cock. “I’m very willing to volunteer for this experiment,” he says. 

“For science,” Sam says as he slides down the bed.

Liam has to admit that Sam’s mouth on his cock and the orgasm that results does make him forget about what remains of his headache. He forgets about his headache so much, in fact, that he’s very willing and able to reciprocate the experiment with Sam, since every experiment needs a control group. 

“This is nice,” Sam says after they’re both able to speak again, still tangled together in rumpled sheets with a sheen of sweat drying on their skins. “The first part of our day was pretty shitty, but at least we ended up here.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Liam asks wistfully, snuggling closer to Sam. 

“The con will send a search party eventually,” Sam says, kissing the top of Liam’s head. “Or, worse, our friends will come find us.”

“Again with the compelling arguments,” Liam says. “Besides, I could really use some non-airplane food.”

“And we’ve got two nights to sleep the sleep of exhausted dads in this bed again,” Sam says. “I’ll even let you borrow the hoodie all weekend.”

“Now I really know you love me,” Liam says, kissing Sam one last time before they get out of bed together.


End file.
